The present invention relates to a rear-entry ski boot with a closure and flexibility adjustment device.
As is known, ski boots are currently available on the market in which the adjustment of the flexibility is performed by means of a slot provided on the quarter and provided with means which perform a progressive closure of the flaps, so as to vary the rigidity of the quarter and, accordingly, the characteristics of flexibility.
Among these solutions, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,214 is mentioned, wherein a slot is provided which is delimited by protruding flaps both in the front part of the shell and in the rear part of the quarter which is progressively closed by a slideable cursor.
In this type of device, remarkable difficulties are generally encountered in the precise fixing of the cursor, which furthermore requires complicated manoeuvers on the part of the user.
Another solution is described in French Pat. No. 2345960, wherein a band is provided which can be arranged at the top end of the quarter and tightened so as to close one or more openings of slots defined at the upper flap.
This form of embodiment has the disadvantage of a difficult coupling of the band of the quarter and a closing action which can only be performed in discrete points, with the consequent difficulty of effecting a precise adjustment.